


Sing Me to Sleep (Regressuary Day 14)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Schnugg's Regressuary 2019 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: Character A loves the sound of Character B’s voice and wants B to sing for them.Stiles gets away with a lot when it comes to Derek.





	Sing Me to Sleep (Regressuary Day 14)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short!

            Stiles is well aware of what he’s doing.

            Stalling for time? Absolutely. Who wants to sleep at _four p.m.?_ Pup or no, naptimes should be considered cruel and unusual punishment. Yeah, he needs them, and yeah, he was the one who told Derek he wanted them, but where’s the fun in being small if he doesn’t test his limits?

            “Please, Derek? _Pleeeeeeeease_?” He draws out his plea for as long as his lung capacity allows.

            Derek frowns, making that face that says he really regrets telling Stiles how his mother had him in voice lessons for six years. He’s cracking.

            “Come on, please?”

            “Fine.” It comes out a sigh, but Stiles can tell it’s mostly for show.

            Scott has pulled him aside multiple times to ask him if he wanted a different primary caregiver, but that’s just because Scotty doesn’t understand Derek as much as he thinks he does. Derek’s just embarrassed that he’s a big softy, and if he doesn’t put on his big pretend scowl, then Stiles would always get his way.

            Stiles doesn’t wait for an invitation and crawls right into Derek’s lap, his legs wrapped around Derek’s torso and his arms wrapped around Derek’s neck. He does it not just because Derek is a furnace, but also because being chest to chest like this means Stiles can feel the rumble of Derek’s wolf growl when he sings lower notes.

            He hooks his chin over Derek’s shoulder, smushing his cheek against the collar of Derek’s leather jacket.

            He’s out before Derek sings the first note.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
